A christmas gift
by Pepper Varia
Summary: Después de mucho vagar cada día parece igual hasta que un día llega el cambio...Porque de alguna forma tuvo Jack que conseguir esa sudadera...tómenlo como mi regalo de navidad, espero que os guste!


**A Christmas Gift**

**Aclaración: **Bueno hay que aclararlo, esto era una escena para Unilateral love que cambié un poco y decidí poner aquí la escena original, pensé que quizás os gustaría, es uno de las muchas posibilidades de Unilateral love, luego haré un fanfic con todas esas posibilidades en drabbles pero ese no es el tema este es mi regalo, así que bueno espero que os guste. Como siempre aclaro que Jack Frost no me pertence ¬¬, pero el oc sí y la historia también e.e

Esto se situa antes de lo que pasó en Frozen love y antes de "El origen de los guardianes"

**Theme song: **Your guardian angel.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Volaba alrededor de la estatua de la libertad observando y helando la ciudad de Nueva York, volvió a de deslizarse por las calles helando las aceras haciendo a la gente resbalar por el suelo con las compras conmemorativas de que Santa Claus pasaría dentro de un par de noches para soltar regalos a los niños que había construido en aquel mítico taller en el que él se había intentado colar unas cuantas veces, es que el taller era tan tentador, quería haber visto si era tanto como decían, pero los yeti siempre le mantenían a raya, no había forma de que a Phil se le escapara una, se apoyó contra la farola antes de helar una de las fuentes de agua de la que bebía un joven haciendo que se le pegara la lengua.

Jack rió brevemente apoyándose en la parte superior de la farola, observando la ciudad. No era precisamente el centro del mundo, era la persona a la que menos caso se le hacía después de todo era invisible a oídos y vista de todos aquellos que no fueran guardianes lo cuál reducía enormemente su círculo social, además ellos eran unos aburridos, mucho trabajo de oficina, prisas, plazos, etc….lo suyo eran las bolas de nieve y pasarlo bien aunque de vez en cuándo le gustaba ir a molestar a Bunnymund o a Damen, el duende de la suerte, eran muy fácilmente irritables lo cual aumentaba su diversión.

Bajó de la farola de un salto, cerró los ojos cuándo un grupo de adolescentes pasó a través de su cuerpo, no podía engañarse, cuadró sus hombros agachando la cabeza, sólo era un fantasma en medio de todos ellos, no tenía familia, no tenía un lugar al que regresar, no tenía respuestas, Moon le había dejado allí tirado con un nombre y poco más que eso. Eso era sin duda lo peor de todo.

El silencio en el que la Luna le había sumergido.

Un silencio que parecía ahogarlo, devorándolo poco a poco.

**…**

Hoy era el día de pensar, ¿qué puedo hacer hoy para molestar a Damen Lucky? Estaba casi dispuesto a pegar su olla de oro al suelo con hielo sólo para ver como el chico bufaba y le gritaba, sin embargo, en realidad era una forma de decir, ¿qué puedo hacer hoy para que me vean y me oigan? Alguien, por favor. ¡Miradme!, de esta forma todo lo que hizo fue llevar el pesado caldero de oro con una mano ayudado por el viento perseguido por un furioso chico de pelo rojo vestido con una chaqueta, un pantalón y una sudadera en distintos tonos de verde con negro, a veces él estiraba una sonrisa maliciosa preguntando dónde estaría el ridículo sombrero de copa con el trébol, pero este en lugar de contestarle le tiraba herraduras de la suerte farfullando un sinfín de insultos.

— No te pongas así, Damen— río Jack y lanzó el caldero congelándolo antes de caer pesadamente al suelo—. A fin de cuentas, tú eres el que la deja abandonada al final del arco iris.

Se sentó calmadamente mientras el hombre de cabello cobre se acercaba con las aletas de la nariz dilatadas, prácticamente soltando humo, como un toro apunto de embestir, él chico invierno mantuvo la sonrisa hasta el último minutos antes de saltar y ver como el duende de la suerte se daba de bruces contra la esfera helada.

— ¡Ey, Damen! ¡Tranquilo, sólo es una broma en unas horas estará perfectamente!

Tal vez había sido algo irresponsable, pero no pudo evitarlo, ¡le encantaban las travesuras! Pero más le gusta interactuar, aunque no es lo mismo.

Quiere ser amigo de los niños, también de los de su edad.

Quieren que le vean, quiere reír con ellos.

**….**

Cuándo ellos se tropiezan Jack ríe, mantiene esa euforia con una risa radiante contemplando a los estudiantes que hizo caer de su trineo, es mucho mejor que afrontar el hecho de que está sólo.

Una bola de nieve empapa su cabello blanco. Gira su cabeza extrañado, pensando si fue de forma deliberada o si fue un mero accidente.

Grises.

Como el lago dónde despertó.

Unos ojos grises enmarcados en unas largas pestañas, le mira, su boca se desencaja en una mueca sorprendida, pero en cuánto él fijó la mirada los ojos de color gris se apresuraron en rehuirle, trata de enmarcarlos en un rostro que pueda identificar, unas pocas pecas. Se gira. Rojo. Es un cabello de una especie de rojo cobre, similar a las hojas en otoño poco antes de volverse amarillas.

— ¡Eh!

La chica se pierde entre las callejuelas, Jack fue entre los tejados intentando seguirla moviéndose con el estilo del parkour sin éxito. Había desaparecido mucho antes de poder verla con claridad. No era imaginación suya. Sabía que le había mirado de verdad, estaba más que seguro.

De pronto es como si el aire fuera distinto. Como si él fuera distinto.

Y Jack sonríe alegre.

**…**

Paseó entre los cables de tendido eléctrico llenándolo de escarcha, había mirado en la mayoría de los cristales, después de ver a algunos niños, otros adolescentes y algunas escenas de contenido explícitamente para mayores de edad veía la arena dorada de Sandman cubrir el cielo para hacer soñar a los más pequeños. Apoyó el bastón contra el hombro contemplándolas con gesto ausente.

— Siempre a tiempo, creador de sueños—asintió tocando esa arena dorada formando dragones y enormes osos pandas entre otros animales reales junto a místicos.

Le pareció ver un par de superhéroes hechos con esa arena mágica. ¿Cuándo él dormía la arena también aparecía en su cabeza formando algo? ¿Era un buen sueño? ¿Recuerdos? Pensó en los ojos que le devolvieron la mirada y sonrió de lado sin poder evitarlo. Justo como antes. Entonces también piensa si pudo haberlo soñado.

¿Entonces es así?

Qué…..qué cosa más cruel.

Su imaginación es muy fértil, más que para imaginar a una persona mirándole, él habría imaginado muchas más y soñado con muchísimo más, así que, ¿por qué iba imaginarse sólo una persona? Y, ¿por qué precisamente una chica?

**…**

Vió otra vez los ojos grises, lo vieron mirándole en algún punto de la batalla de las nieves, no le lanzó una bola de nieve, le tiró muchas más, literalmente quiso acribillarlo con su propia nieve, había seguido la media melena rojiza lo mejor que pudo, por lo menos hasta que se puso la capucha.

_Qué obstinada._ Pensó apoyándose en el bastón, inhaló aire y gritó.

— ¡Cobarde!

Una única capucha de las quince o veinte de allí se giró apenas, bastante para que pudiera reconocer esa chaqueta verde con franjas grises, casi pudo escuchar como sus dientes chirriaron.

Entonces Jack pensó si estaban jugando, si se trataba del escondite y por qué. De cualquier forma se sentía emocionado, hacía mucho que no jugaba sin que la otra persona fuera consciente de ello. _¿Soy yo el que la lleva?, _pensó traviesamente.

**….**

Cuándo encontró aquella ventana entreabierta y se agachó mirando de refilón estaba más que seguro. _¡He ganado!_ Habría dicho pero la chica no le devolvió la mirada, de hecho ni siquiera pronunció ninguna palabra. Sus labios se abrieron con amago de decepción, sus cejas formaron una línea de preocupaciones al fruncir el ceño, sus hombros cayeron con pesadez.

Se siente como un niño al que le negaron un regalo. Se gira pensando en que era estúpido.

— Jack.

Ella no era de las que simplemente se quedan esperando, bien es cierto, sin embargo al haber empezado a ver a Jack Frost como alguien distinto, no tan genérico como los demás de su edad supo que no sólo era una absoluta verdad si no un error, por otra parte, había pensado si siquiera lo que veía era real y no su imaginación. Pensó entonces qué quizás fuera más una cuestión hormonal, que pasaría pero había que ser muy estúpido para no darse cuenta de la forma en que su corazón tirita al escucharle reír. A veces Jeannie se preguntaba si su mente no estaba perturbada porque no tenía sentido ninguno.

— ¿Me ves? ¿Realmente puedes ver y oírme?

Asintió, no podía negarle nada, no podía negárselo y mira que lo había intentando. Ve su rostro deformado por la sorpresa antes de que su sonrisa se estirase, dio una voltereta para atrás en el aire aterrizando de forma impecable al borde su cama, agazapándose.

— Entonces, ¿por qué has fingido que no?

Jeannie pensó lo genial que sería echarle la culpa, gritarle que ojalá no le viera, ni escuchara, pero también la forma en la que teme dejar de poder hacerlo, además, ¿quién podría culparle? Estaba furiosa con Jack Frost, sí, pero también es cierto que no tenía ni la más mínima culpa de que se hubiera enamorado y de que había intentado sólo girar la cabeza y mirar a otro lado. ¿O habría sido más sencillo mirar a Daniel, Marcus o Travis? Sus compañeras de clase suspiraban por esos, ¿no podía haber sido así con ella en lugar de mirar por lo imposible? Habría sido más fácil que sólo ladear la cabeza.

—Me siento como si en mi cabeza hubiera algo mal por ello-se queja por lo bajo, retiene las lágrimas a duras penas, Jack vislumbra entonces un poco de los secretos que esconde el iris gris. Rabia, adoración, confusión, alegría y pena en tan altas dosis que se da cuenta de lo cansada que debe estar en realidad-. Nadie más lo hace.

Jack se inclina sobre ella, su respiración vacila y mete su mano en su anticuada capa marrón cubierta de escarcha, palpa entre la camisa deshilachada y el chaleco zarrapastroso hasta tomar algo entre sus dedos, toma con cuidado la mano de la chica anónima, pero esta no lo nota, está más centrada en lo fría que está su mano, el tacto de sus dedos pálidos y la corriente eléctrica que parece pasar por su mano. Está segura de que es algo puramente mental, aún así su corazón danza de alegría tan intensamente que escuece.

Ve en ese instante la pulsera, hecha con una tosca cuerda marrón hace ya mucho tiempo, el copo de nieve tallado con nitidez pero no tan perfecto como uno hecho con la nieve, son cortes muy pulidos aunque algo inexpertos, esa pulsera había despertado más preguntas que respuestas en Jack, ¿para quién la hizo? ¿por qué de esa forma y no con un copo de verdad?

— Así ya sabes que es real, ¿no?-los ojos azules estuvieron clavados en ella, respiró irregularmente-. Cuídamela…

— Jeannie-murmuró.

Jack sonrió más vivazmente.

— Jeannie, hola soy Jack y he ganado nuestro juego al escondite.

**…..**

Jeannie pensó que ese intervalo de tiempo dónde ella aceptó, tal vez de forma irresponsable, ser amiga de Jack no lo había pensado bien, sólo había hecho empeorar lo suyo, pensó que aquel "sentimiento" se había convertido en algo indispensable, un órgano, como el corazón, los pulmones, el hígado y los riñones, no, tal vez no como los pulmones y los riñones, porque con un riñón se puede vivir, con un pulmón no está tan segura, pero sí sabe a ciencia cierta que si le extirpasen aquel "órgano-sentimiento" no sobreviviría.

Así que ahí estaba, abrazando la tela envuelta en papel contra su cuerpo con todas sus fuerzas, no pensó que jamás se lo daría a alguien, el último regalo de su abuelo antes de fallecer, un error porque él se había equivocado, en lugar de la de chica tomó la de chico, un despiste pero no quiso cambiarla, sentía como si abandonase un pedazo de él al hacerlo y no podía soportarlo, así que pese a los razonamientos de sus padres se mantuvo con aquella sudadera azul sin estrenar, a veces cerrando los ojos hasta verlo todo negro y apretarla con fuerza, tenía la sensación de escuchar los pasos de su abuelo, de ver su bondadosa sonrisa y escuchar la voz amable contándole sobre los mitos de la infancia.

Nunca la había mirado como si estuviera chiflada, entraba en su casa y decía que había visto a Jack Frost él no le reprochaba, escuchaba atento con una paciencia admirable creyendo cada palabra, por eso ahora que para ella Jack era ya un órgano indispensable pensó que ese día, el día en el que papá Noel repartía los regalos, supo que estaba lista para darle esa parte que amaba porque así dentro de mucho tiempo, cuando ya no estuviera en ese mundo Jack quizás la recordaría.

Para Jack la historia no había sido muy diferente, no era un chico que reflexionara demasiado sobre el sentido en el que te puede atraer alguien del sexo contrario, por eso no le dio vueltas al darse cuenta de que se había quedado mirando la boca de Jeannie cuándo esta le hablaba, tampoco lo hizo en el momento en que se dio cuenta de que estaba pensando cómo era su pelo rojizo, si se sentiría tan suave al tocarlo o tendría el tacto de las hojas a las que se parecía. Entraba con familiaridad por la ventana la mayor parte de las veces, recientemente había notado que su pulso parecía sufrir un pequeño acelerón en compañía de Jeannie, pero cómo ya se dijo no se paró a pensarlo mucho.

La miró confundido al encontrarla hecha un ovillo a un lado de la cama abrazando un paquete envuelto, había pensado que teniendo en cuenta que esa noche Norte repartía los paquetes estaría durmiendo, se acercó con paso silencioso, sin embargo ella bostezó entre abriendo los ojos, apenas viendo a través de la línea de las pestañas.

— ¿…Jack?-otro bostezo.

— ¿Qué haces despierta?¿No esperas a Norte?-cuestionó haciéndola levantarse-. No es tan gruñón y cascarrabias como Bunny, pero no creo que aparezca si sigues despierta.

Jeannie quiso decir al diablo con eso, pero sus palabras no salieron, en lugar de ello estiró sus brazos apretando contra el pecho del futuro guardián el paquete envuelto. Este la miró interrogante.

— Quiero que lo tengas tú, es lo más preciado que tengo.

Jack abrió el papel sin dificultad hasta divisar una sudadera de color azul oscuro, en la etiqueta había leído para "mi pequeña Jeannie" de su abuelo, había divisado en una ocasión una foto con una anciano, una foto que tenía en una esquina un lazo negro y había decidido no preguntarle todavía.

— ¿Estás segura de qué quieres que la tenga?

Estiró una sonrisilla. Una tranquila y dulce sonrisa. El pulso muerto de Jack comenzó a alterarse y este desvió la mirada hacia la sudadera.

— Cuídala-pidió.

Cómo él hizo con su pulsera. No por obligación, simplemente fue algo inevitable.

A los pocos minutos, después de que ella girara la cabeza extremadamente sonrojada con las palmas de las manos cubriendo sus ojos cerrados, Jack anunciaba que estaba preparado, lo vió con la sudadera azul la cual empezaba a tener escarcha en las mangas, hombros, pecho y capucha, se acercó un poco, tocó la escarcha y le colocó bien el gorro en silencio.

— Déjame…déjame que cuide de eso-pidió en voz baja.

Jack desvió la vista hacia la capa y el chaleco que ya no le servían, sólo había conservado la camisa deshilachada por debajo, había pensado en tirar el resto, agachó un poco la cabeza a punto de preguntarle cuándo Jeannie alzó la suya para preguntarle si lo que había en el techo era….pero sin querer uniendo sus labios accidentalmente.

No llegó a preguntarle si estaba viendo muérdago colgado, tampoco hizo falta.

**FIN**

**Espero que os gustara x3333 Feliz navidad!**


End file.
